portlandsfinestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux / Bubbles
True Identity: Loraina. Raina. Me. :) Married to Dan, or ArchAngel Code Name: Lux... Bubbles, informally ^^^^ CJ, I'm thinking that Lux might be my registered, official codename, but we all call me Bubbles... because I just can't take Bubbles seriously, but it fits me so well I want to keep it! xD Powers: Light Control *I can light up a room, up to something like 255 squares? A lot of space. *Secondary Power: Blast. I craft a bow of light, and create exploding light arrows of awesome. *Secondary Power: Heal. I can heal people and remove marks from any status with a DC 10. *Secondary Power: Obscure. I can emanate a lot of concentrated light around myself, creating partial cover? Concealment? I don't remember the exact mechanic, but it makes us hard to see. xD *When I laugh, I spray light everywhere. Almost like the little girl in Monster's Inc. who laughs and lights up a building. Force-field *It is a bubble with a toughness of 6. When I laugh, light filters through the bubble, sparkling and making rainbows. *Permanent -- I can't turn it off *Selective -- I have trained myself to allow things through my bubble when I choose. However, it has to be a conscious decision. I run into things. Often. But on the upside, I don't lose my toughness bonus when I'm caught surprised. Flight *I have wings. Pretty, silvery wings. Like the silver lining of clouds. When I'm happy, they sparkle and emanate light. *I have 4 ranks in flight, and can fly really fast. It's something like 170sq / round Breakout I ran into a door. A bit more specifically, when I was launching the Bums Inc. website, drafting a project specification for a mega-church in Los Angeles, trying to land a real graphics job, training four new supervisors at the new Jamba Juice in Forest Grove, and feeling queasy and melodramatic... and THEN the phone rang... I ran into a door. The tests came back, positive in a way. I wasn't sick. I was pregnant. Well, am pregnant. And really, it was my bubble that ran into a door. It felt like I ran into a glass door onto a patio, but it was my open front door. The nurse on the phone repeated herself, thinking I was only surprised because of the baby. But no, not only was I pregnant, I had a freaking sparkly, bubble. And I started glowing. Not just "My, my, Loraina, you're positively glowing! Are you pregnant?" kind of glowing. Literally. Glowing. I mumbled something into the phone, hung up, and started giggling uncontrollably. The light emanating from me grew brighter and brighter, forming rainbows on the edge of the bubble around me. Again, I tried to step outside. No go. The light disappeared abruptly. Confused, I attempted to grab the door and pull myself through. But the bubble just stayed there. In the way. It would not go away. Giving up, I turned back inside. It wasn't for hours of trying that I finally got the bubble to let me sit on the couch. It was selective, apparently! Now, I'm in control of my powers to a point. I still can't get my bubble to go away, but I can consciously let anything through it if I choose. I can light things up, but not make things darker than they originally were. Also, I can fly, but my wings never go a way. They are a part of me now. In fact, if they are somehow forcibly removed, they grow back. Costume Because my bubble is pretty obvious, I don't bother hiding my wings. I wear a leather corset breastplate and leggings, dyed grey, with blue and silver cloth pieces underneath for comfort. My shoes are sandals that are strapped around my ankles and just under my knee. I wear a mask and paint silver around my eyes, with my hair bound in braids with strands of blue and silver cloth. My costume is specially created to withstand the heat created by my light and flight abilities.